Air Brothers
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: While on a vacation at the Southern Air Temple, an 11 year old Bumi discovers that he is an airbender. His life is about to change in more ways than he could possibly imagine as he bonds better with Tenzin and helps him teach the next Avatar airbending.
1. Chapter 1

**Jedi Master 325 here with my latest Legend of Korra fanfic. I came up with the idea of what Bumi's life might have been like if he'd been an airbender instead of a non-bender.**

 **Summary: While on a vacation at the Southern Air Temple, an 11 year old Bumi discovers that he is an airbender. His life is about to change in more ways than he could possibly imagine as he bonds better with Tenzin and helps him teach the next Avatar airbending.**

Chapter One

One day at the Southern Air Temple, Avatar Aang and his family were on vacation and enjoying the peace and quiet. Aang was meditating with Tenzin and an impatient Bumi. Bumi was having trouble finding his inner peace. " Dad, I don't see the point in this whole meditation thing." Bumi said feeling frustrated. " Bumi, the whole point of meditation is to quiet your mind and ease your frustration." Aang said as he continued with his meditation.

Bumi closed his eyes and tried once again to concentrate. Suddenly, he felt a feather tickling his nose. Without warning, Bumi sneezed, and flew about 3 feet in the air. Bumi's screams snapped Aang out of his meditative trance. He saw Bumi falling towards the ground and used his airbending to give Bumi a safer landing. Aang was shocked. His non-bending son had merely sneezed but ended up flying into the air.

" Bumi, how did you do that?" Aang asked as he helped his son up off the ground. " I don't know Dad. All I did was sneeze, and I ended up going three feet into the air. But it felt higher than that." Aang thought for a minute and said, " Bumi, try to make the branches in that tree over there move without touching them." Bumi nodded and got into an airbending stance he'd seen his father use whenever he practiced his airbending.

Bumi swung his arm and gust of air hit the tree branches and made them sway to the breeze. Aang looked at his son with a look of joy on his face. " Bumi, you can airbend! I have to tell everyone that my eldest son can airbend!" Aang shouted with glee as he took off on his air scooter to inform everyone in the Temple that Bumi could airbend. Bumi ran after his father, happy that he could finally air bend.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review, and I will get chapter two written.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is chapter two of Air Brothers. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

After telling everyone that Bumi finally airbended, Aang set to work on teaching both Bumi and Tenzin the ways of his people. Aang looked proudly at Bumi as the new airbender looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in the traditional Air Nomad clothes, and his head had been recently shaved. " Dad, why do airbenders keep their heads shaved?" Aang looked at Bumi and smiled, " When an airbender shaves his head, he can feel the wind around him better. it is both humbling and freeing." Bumi looked at himself in the mirror again smiled proudly. " I can't wait to learn all there is to know and get my tattoos." Aang smiled at his son. He was definitely going to be a great airbender that was for sure.

" Come Bumi, it is time for your first lesson." Aang said as he led Bumi to the training grounds. Bumi saw the contraption that was used for dodging and evading. " Can you explain to me what this contraption is for again dad? I forgot." Aang chuckled, " This contraption is used to help airbenders learn how to dodge and evade oncoming attacks. The goal is to be like the leaf and flow like the wind. Try to move through the gates without touching them while they are spinning." Aang used his airbending to get the gates to start spinning. Bumi dove right in and started to dodge the spinning gates. after he managed to get through the spinning gates. Aang looked at him proudly. " Good job Bumi. soon you'll be a master like me."

Later that night, Aang watched as Bumi was telling his siblings about all he learned that day. Kya boasted proudly that she had learned a new waterbending trick and said that she could probably knock Bumi on his feet. Kya shot a stream of water at her brother, but he quickly dodged the attack. Aang was impressed with his son's ability to dodge and evade oncoming attacks from his sister. Tenzin watched as Bumi continued to dodge his sister's attacks before Kya finally gave up. Soon, all three children were fast asleep after being worn out from all the excitement. Aang smile. His children were growing up fast, and soon there would probably be more airbenders in the world when his time in this world came to an end.

The next morning, Aang and his family packed their bags, and headed home to Republic City. While flying in sky on Appa, Bumi was doing the marble trick that his father had taught him, Tenzin was napping, and Kya was reading a book about waterbending. After arriving back at Air Temple Island, Aang and his family were greeted by the Air Acolytes. " Welcome back master Aang. I trust your vacation was pleasent?" the head of the acolytes asked. Aang smiled proudly, " Bumi, show the acolytes what you can do now." Bumi got down from Appa and showed the acolytes the marble trick. " Wonderful! Your oldest can now airbend. The Air Nation is finally saved from extinction." The head acolyte said to Aang.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Review, and I will get chapter three going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three as promised.**

Chapter Three

It's been a year since Bumi discovered that he could airbend. Since then, he has demonstrated all the airbending forms perfectly. Aang was contemplating on whether or not to give Bumi his airbending tattoos. " Aang, Bumi has demonstrated all the forms of airbending perfectly. I think he might be ready to become a master." Katara said as she walked into her husband's study. Aang smiled at his wife, " You're right Katara. While Bumi is only twelve, he has mastered all the airbending forms. I believe he is ready to receive his tattoos." Later that morning, Aang asked Bumi to meet him in his study. " You wanted to see me Dad?" Bumi asked as he entered his father's study. " Yes son, I called you here to tell you about your upcoming tattoo ceremony."

" My tattoo ceremony?!" Bumi asked excitedly. Aang smiled at his son, " Yes Bumi, you have demonstrated all the forms of airbending perfectly. It is time you became a master. Come, let us get your tattoos applied." Bumi nodded and followed his father into a ceremonial chamber. Bumi stripped down to his undergarments and laid down on the altar. Aang came forward with the ink and a needle. Bumi winced in pain as his father inked the arrows onto his body. after the tattoos were inked into his skin, Bumi was dressed in ceremonial robes and was guided by Aang to the main hall. Bumi looked up and saw his mother and siblings along with his Uncle Sokka, Aunt Toph, The Earth King, and Uncle Zuko.

" Thank you all for coming. Today we welcome a new airbending master within a hundred years. When Bumi was born, we were certain he would be a non-bender for the rest of his life. But one year ago, My son suddenly was able to airbend. Since that day, Bumi has perfected the thirty-six forms of airbending and has proven that he is ready for the rank of master. Bumi, step forward." Bumi knelt in front of his father. " Now to annoint the new master that will lead the next generation of airbenders." Aang said as he removed Bumi's cloak to reveal his tattoos. This was the greatest day for Bumi as he was congratulated by his family and everyone else. He would remember this day for the rest of his life.

 **And that's the end of chapter three. Review and I will get chapter four going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jedi Master 325 here with chapter four of Air Brothers. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

Bumi awoke from his sleep and got out of bed. It was his 21st birthday, and he was excited. He walked to the bathroom and shaved his head. After getting dressed, Bumi strolled out into the gardens where he saw his girlfriend Meisha tending to some of the plants growing in the gardens. With a mischievous grin on his face, Bumi snuck up behind Meisha quietly and put his hands over her eyes. " Guess who beautiful?" Meisha smiled, " Let me guess. My handsome airbender boyfriend?" Bumi chuckled and gave his girlfriend a tender kiss on the lips. " Happy Birthday Bumi." Meisha said as she leaned into her boyfriend's warm embrace. " Thanks Meisha. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I was immediately smitten." Meisha remembered the day that she had first met Bumi...

 _Flashback:_

 _Meisha had come to Air Temple Island at the age of 16 to become an Air Acolyte. As she was walking around she accidentally bumped into a young man with airbending tattoos. " Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Meisha said as she helped the young man up off the ground. " It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either. I was too distracted by how beautiful you look." Meisha giggled at the young man's compliment. " My name's Meisha. I'm new to the island." Bumi smiled, " My name's Bumi. I'll be happy to give you a tour of the island."_  
 _Bumi showed Meisha his favorite places on the island and showed her to the dormitories. As he walked back to the temple, he had a smitten look on his face. His father and brother saw it and wondered cluelessly what Bumi was so smitten about..._

Bumi smiled as he remembered the day he asked Meisha to be his girlfriend...

 _Bumi had gotten done training with Tenzin. After getting cleaned up and dressed into some clean robes, Bumi walked out into the gardens and saw Meisha sitting quietly while reading a book. " Hey there Meisha." Meisha looked up from her book and saw Bumi standing there. " Oh Bumi, I didn't see you there." Bumi grinned, " Well, we airbenders sure can be sneaky." Meisha gasped as Bumi handed her a bouquet of fire lilies. " Bumi, they're beautiful. How did you know I liked fire lilies?" " I would see you admire the ones that grow out here in the gardens." Meisha set the bouquet of lilies on the bench where she had been sitting._  
 _" Meisha, there's something I've been wanting to ask you. Since I first met you, I was completely smitten. So what I'm trying to say is, Will you be my girlfriend?" Meisha smiled and hugged Bumi. " Of course I will. You're the sweetest guy I have ever me.." Bumi cut Meisha off by pulling her in and gently kissing on the lips. Meisha leaned in and kissed him back. Bumi wrapped his arms around Meisha to deepen the kiss. After pulling away, Meisha leaned into Bumi and he held her close..._

 _end flashback..._

" Hey, I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds or anything, but shouldn't you be getting ready for your party Bumi?" Kya asked as she walked over to her older brother and his girlfriend. " Guess I'll see you tonight Beautiful." Bumi said as he walked off to his room to get ready for his birthday party. Bumi got cleaned up and dressed into his formal airbender robes. After applying a little cologne, Bumi looked at the betrothal necklace he had spent weeks carving.  
He had it all planned out. After the party, he would take Meisha out to the gardens and ask her to marry him. At the party, Bumi saw Meisha chatting with some of her friends. She was wearing a beautiful gown that Kya had given her to wear to the party. Bumi walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her out onto the dance floor. As the two lovers danced, Meisha looked up and gazed into her boyfriend's pale blue eyes. he did the same by gazing into her amber eyes.

" Meisha, meet me in the gardens. There's something I want to ask you." Meisha met Bumi in the gardens a few minutes later. " Bumi you wanted to ask me something?" She said as she sat down next to her boyfriend. " Meisha, ever since we became a couple, I knew it was destiny that brought us together." Meisha gasped as Bumi pulled out the betrothal necklace he had spent weeks carving. " Will you marry me Meisha?" Meisha embraced Bumi, " Yes!" She said as she kissed him. Bumi smiled as he tied the necklace around his fiance's neck. This was the happiest day of his life.

 **And that is the end of chapter four. Review and I will get chapter five written.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five of Air Brothers. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

Bumi was flying on his Bison named Rocky. It had been four years since his father died, and Bumi wanted to meet the new Avatar the White Lotus had told him about. Bumi was also traveling with his wife Meisha, and their two sons Hakoda and Aang. Both boys were airbenders. Hakoda was the oldest and was named after his great grandfather, Bumi had named his youngest Aang to honor his father. After arriving in the Southern Water Tribe, Bumi and his family met up with the White Lotus. After arriving at a small igloo, Bumi met Korra's parents and asked them if he could see Korra. The little waterbender came out from her room. Bumi introduced himself to Korra, and she proudly boasted that she was the Avatar. Bumi laughed at her spitfire personality as he saw himself in Korra when he was her age.

However, later that night. Bumi was woken up by Korra screaming. He quickly bolted into the little girl's room to see members of the Red Lotus kidnapping the young avatar. Bumi quickly knocked the one that had Korra off his feet with airbending. Luckily the ruckus had alerted the others to the danger, and a fight took place. After the Red Lotus members were detained, Bumi was saddened when he learned that his uncle Sokka had been killed in the fight. The White Lotus members insisted on taking Korra to a secure compound until she mastered the four elements. Bumi disagreed, saying that's not what his father would have wanted. Instead, he suggested that he take Korra with him to Republic City where she would train under Bumi's close watch.

The White Lotus and Korra's parents agreed with the airbending master. The next morning, Bumi was loading everything onto Rocky's saddle when he saw Korra coming with a Polar Bear dog pup in her arms. She told Bumi that she had saved the pup from poachers who had killed the poor thing's mother and asked him if she could keep the pup. Bumi allowed it, knowing that Korra had found her animal guide. Korra named the pup Naga. Korra said goodbye to her parents. Bumi told his mother that she should come along to help Korra master waterbending. Katara agreed to come along. After leaving the Southern Water Tribe, the group arrived back at Air Temple Island where Bumi greeted Tenzin and his wife Pema. Tenzin wasn't too happy with Bumi for bringing Korra to the city.

" Bumi, what were you thinking bringing the Avatar here when you know the city is far too dangerous." Tenzin said as he helped his mother down from Rocky. " Look Tenzin, I know the city is dangerous, but it's better than locking her up in that isolated compound. Besides, I'll be overseeing Korra's airbending training." Tenzin had no choice but to listen to his older brother. Bumi led Korra to her room. The next morning Korra began her waterbending training with Katara. The young avatar couldn't wait to begin her training. After an hour of learning waterbending, Korra found Bumi and asked him if they could go see a probending match. Tenzin heavily objected against the idea, but was overruled when Bumi said yes. This was going to be a fun night.

 **And that is the end of chapter five. Review and I will get chapter six going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six of Air Brothers. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Six

After arriving at the Pro-Bending arena, Bumi and Korra paid for their tickets and snacks and sat down. As the match began, Korra was amazed at how well the players were bending. After the match was over with, Korra and Bumi were on their way home when they saw two young boys begging passing pedestrians for yuans. One boy was small, chubby, and was holding a baby fire ferret in his arms. The other boy was tall, skinny, and was wearing a red scarf. Korra felt sorry for them and gave the boys her leftover yuans. " Thank you." said the older boy. " No problem. My parents always told me to help those in need. My name's Korra by the way." she said. The younger boy smiled, " My name's Bolin, the older boy is my brother Mako." " Aren't your parents worried about where you're at?" Mako looked up at Korra sadly, " Our parents are dead, Bolin and I are orphans." " I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Korra said sympathetically.

" Korra, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you." Bumi said in a frantic voice. Bumi then noticed Mako and Bolin. " I see you mad some new friends Korra. Where are their parents?" " They're orphans Master Bumi. They've got no place to live." Bumi felt sorry for the two orphans, " Tell you what boys. How about you come live with me on Air Temple Island? It beats freezing to death on the streets." Mako and Bolin accepted the airbending master's proposal. After arriving back at the island, Bumi introduced Mako and Bolin to his family. Hakoda and Aang showed the boys to the room they would be sharing, while Bumi was arguing with Tenzin about letting Mako and Bolin live on the island. " Bumi, you know I don't like you bringing in strangers off the streets. They need to leave right now!" Bumi was furious, " Tenzin, you know Airbenders never turn away those in need of help. My decision is final!"

The next day, Bumi took Mako and Bolin with him to city hall. Bumi figured the boys needed a mother who would love them unconditionally and a father who would keep them safe and guide them through life. So he wanted to adopt them. Bumi pleaded his case before the city council. After much debate, the council granted Bumi's request and let him adopt the boys. Mako and Bolin were thrilled to learn that they had a family again. Bumi took his new sons home to Air Temple island. Everyone was thrilled and welcomed the boys with open arms. Korra was happy for them, and Hakoda and Aang couldn't wait to play with their new brothers. Things were finally starting to come up great for Mako and Bolin.

 **And that is the end of chapter six. Review and I will get chapter seven up.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seven

It has been 13 years since Bumi adopted Mako and Bolin. He had Zuko train Mako in the art of firebending, and he had Suyin come in and train Bolin in earthbending. After the boys had finished their training, Bumi suggested that they teach Korra earthbending and firebending. The boys agreed. As the sun rose on Air Temple Island, Korra was awoken from her sleep by Bolin Earthbending her out of bed. The young avatar fell flat on her face. " Sorry Korra, maybe I should've given you a softer landing." Bolin said sheepishly as he helped Korra up. Once outside, they headed to the training grounds. Bolin started to teach Korra the basics first and was amazed at how fast of a learner she was. After an hour of earthbending, Korra met up with Mako for firebending lessons. Mako was a different teacher though. He was impatient and would often argue with Korra. His father had suggested that he should go easy on Korra since this was her first time firebending.

Mako decided to take his father's advice and guided Korra through the forms of firebending. He was impressed when Korra managed to shoot a ball of fire into the sky. Later at lunchtime, Bolin was looking through the paper and saw an ad for Pro-Bending tryouts. " Hey Mako, they're having Pro-Bending tryouts today. Maybe we should sign up." " I don't think we have time for that Bolin. We have to train Korra to master earthbending and firebending remember." Bolin frowned, he's been wanting to do Pro-Bending since he was little. " What's Bolin upset about son?" Bumi asked as he noticed Bolin walking off looking upset. " He wanted to try out for Pro-Bending, but I told him we have our responsibility to train Korra."

" You don't have to spend your whole day training Korra. Why don't the three of you do Pro-Bending together. It will help Korra greatly, and it will teach you about teamwork." " Fine, if you think it's a good idea. We'lll sign up." Mako said as he went to find his brother and tell him the good news. After telling Bolin that they could try out for Pro-Bending, The trio headed for the arena and signed up. After they demonstrated their bending skills, and payed for the entry fee. They decided to call their team the Fire Ferrets. Korra couldn't wait to begin training with her friends now teammates.

 **And that is the end of chapter seven. Review and I will get chapter eight going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Eight

After finishing another round of practice, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were leaving the arena and heading to the docks to catch a ferry back to Air Temple Island. Suddenly out of nowhere, a van pulled up and out came members of the Equalists. A renegade group who would attack benders and bring them to their leader Amon. The chi-blockers quickly subdued the trio by temporarily blocking their bending. Then to make matters worse, the chi-blockers grabbed Bolin, tied him up, and tossed him into the back of their van. As the Equalists drove off with their prisoner, Mako was feeling rather helpless. He failed his promise to protect his little brother no matter what. Korra ran up to Mako and helped him up. " I can't believe they took him Korra. Why take Bolin and leave us behind?! It doesn't make any sense?!" Mako screamed in anger. " Let's go get your father. He'll help us get your brother back Mako." Korra said.

After arriving back on Air Temple Island, Korra and Mako told Bumi about what happened to Bolin. The airbending master was furious that the Equalists had taken a member of his family. " Those blasted Equalists took my son! Well I'll show them what happens when you mess with the son of an airbending master!" Bumi roared as he headed to the bison stables to get Rocky. " Bumi, as an airbender, you swore an oath of non aggression." Tenzin said, hoping to stop his older brother from doing something foolish. " Are you suggesting that I stay here while my son is in the hands of the Equalists?!" Bumi shouted, furious that his brother was telling him to sit this one out while his son was in danger. " Everyone calm down. Us fighting each other will not help get Bolin back. I say we find where the Equalists are at and rescue Bolin." Korra said in a commanding tone of voice.

The next day, Korra and Mako headed to the park to get some information. After interrogating an Equalist protestor, they grabbed a flyer for the Equalist rally and saw a map of the location on the back of the flyer. After telling Bumi about this, they disguised themselves to avoid detection. After arriving at the location of the rally, they handed the guard their invitation and slipped in unnoticed. " Ok, here's the plan. We wait for the Equalists to bring Bolin onto the stage and then Bumi and I will create a diversion, allowing us to escape unharmed." Korra said as they made their way through the crowd.

Suddenly, Amon appeared onstage with a group of chi-blockers behind him. " Greetings my fellow Equalists, when I was a boy, a firebender killed my entire family and left my face horribly scarred. However the spirits gave me the ability to take a person's bending away permanently. It is time we took back Republic City and stop any bender who gets in our way!" a group of captured benders were brought on stage, Bolin was among them. Mako signaled for Korra and Bumi to initiate phase one of the plan. The two snuck into the boiler room and broke a pipe. They bended a huge steam cloud into the room. This allowed Mako to leap onstage and free his brother. after escaping the rally unharmed, Bumi was concerned, if Amon could really take a person's bending away for good. That meant Korra was now in grave danger of having her bending taken away for good. This was definitely a dark day for them.

 **And that is the end of chapter eight. Review, and I will get chapter nine going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
